I'm So Sorry
by hemery
Summary: The sequel to 'One last Goodbye'. This chapter is all about what Gabby does after she finds out. Read 'One Last Goodbye' first!


Hello everybody! This is the sequel to 'One Last Goodbye' and revolves around Gabrielle when she…… ah, read and find out. Anyway, R&R everyone! R&R!

I'm So Sorry

Gabrielle stood before John's grave, the light drops of rain trinkled onto her designer clothes and onto her hair, leaving droplets of rain water that sparkled slightly on her body.

She took a step closer, her high heels dirty from the mud on the ground.

She breathed in and rested a bouqette of plain white flowers before his grave stone, the rain left trails of sad tears on its leaves, making the flowers look like they were crying themselves.

Her face wasn't as radiant as usual, her clothes, though expensive, weren't vibrant. On her face, all she had put on was a touch of lip gloss and a light pinkish blush.

She stood firmly at the front of the grave, the rain was pouring heavier by the second, almost as if it sensed the pain and sadness overwhelmed in her body and moaned with her.

She flinched slightly, as a roar of thunder was heard behind her, echoing as it went.

She blinked and with a well manicured finger, brushed her long fringe and tucked it behind her ear, to prevent it from sticking to her face.

She sighed and knelt down dirtying herself slightly, as she read the inscriptions engraved on the stone.

_John Rowland_

_15 April 1987 – 30 April 2005_

_He will always remain in our hearts_

Those were the words that were engraved on the wet stone, with drops of rain running down the side of the stone.

Gabrielle closed her eyes for 10 seconds and fluttered them open, her long eyelashes made her look exotic, even in the state she was in at that time.

"Why were you so foolish? Why did you kill yourself for _me_?" Her usual snobbish tone took an unfamiliar hint of concern, care, hurt, sadness, a large area of different feelings all put together.

"I'm not worth that much," She whispered, touching the stone with the tips of her fingers delicately, almost as if it was a bomb that could go off at any second.

"You were so young, You had such a bright future, you could've tried to get over me." She immediately withdrew her fingers from the gravestone as she felt a tingle go down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I should've told you my feelings and confessed." She mumbled, her eyes watering up slightly.

"But, now, regretting is of no use. You're so far away I can never ever get to you. No matter how hard I try, unless I try to end my life the way you did." She sighed again, she missed him a lot.

A tear found its way down her cheek, following the trail a rain drop had left.

"I'm sorry….." her eyes felt heavier than before.

"I'm so sorry……" another tear fell, blending with the rain drops.

"I'm sorry for everything….." her guilt washed over her.

"But…… I've loved you since God knows when.

Tear after tear fell, till it ended up looking like a stream that was flowing down a fast paced world.

"You're gone….. forever…." She said, breathing heavily.

"I'll never see you again….."she bit her bottom lip.

"Hope you're happy now….." she stood up, tears still falling, but much slower at that time.

She looked at the dark sky as a drop of rain dropped onto her face. She looked back at John's grave and whispered "I love you too."

A slow 5 minutes passed and Gabrielle stood there, not moving.

She looked at his grave and smiled sadly, when something came over her.

She shook her head, as she remembered John's face.

She let out a choked sob, which was followed by a bunch of tears.

She buried her face in her hands, and walked away, sobbing and crying, upset with the fact that John would never know the truth.

**THE END**

Finally done. Please forgive me if Gabrielle is OOC, but her personality is…. More complicated than you think. Anyway, I have but one small request and it is for those who have just read this story. It is……. (drum roll please)……….for all you people to R&R!


End file.
